Little 'Life Lessons'
by PhantomD
Summary: After Danny and Valerie fight before school, Danny somehow makes it to class on time and is partnered with someone else instead of the female ghost huntress. Along the way, Danny and his partner learn a few life lessons from their "baby." DxS (I realize my mistake with the Ice powers, but it's a fanfic so I'm gonna leave it be)


A story about what would've happened if Danny had made it on time to health class in the episode "Life Lessons"

_"See ya later punk!" Valerie called out._

_ "I'll be waiting, creep!" Danny Phantom called back._

"Oh man, I just barely made it!" Danny said running into Tetslaf's health class.

"FENTON!" Ms. Tetslaf said to him. "You're lucky you made it in time."

"Danny! Where have you been?" his best friend Sam asked. "You could've been paired up with someone terrible for this project if you hadn't made it in time. Someone like her," she said motioning to Valerie who rushed in the classroom.

"Well it's her fault I'm almost late," he whispered.

"Fenton! Mansen! You two are working together. I now pronounce you man, wife, and child," their teacher said.

The two looked at each other and smiled. Dash and Paulina snickered and whispered "Knew they would end up together some day."

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes and picked up their sack of flour. "What should we name our child?" he asked.

"Danny, it's just a sack of flour. It doesn't need a name. We'll just hang out after school and watch it as it sits there, like the sack of flour it is."

"Whatever you say Sam, let's just do well in this class so Tetslaf doesn't kill us for killing this sack of flour."

***After School***

Danny and Sam sat in Danny's room with the sack of flour crying in front of them.

"WHY WON'T IT STOP CRYING?" Danny said, furiously rocking it back and forth.

"Danny, calm down, it's not that difficult. Here," she said taking the sack. "You have to do it like this, gently. I think its diaper needs to be changed as well."

"Wow Sam, you're really good at this. You're going to make a great mother and wife someday."

Sam blushed, "well, uh, wow, you really think so?"

"Well yea, you're good with babies, and as much as you hate babysitting, kids like you and although I'm not ultra-recyclo vegetarian, you can cook well, and if you compare my room to yours, you're way cleaner. Ultimate wife and mother material." Danny realized Sam was blushing madly and his cheeks turned red.

"Thank you Danny. I'm sure all this would be true once someone looks past this Goth exterior. It'll be hard for someone to like me."

"Don't say that! There are plenty of reasons why someone would like you. Like all those reasons I just mentioned and you're super smart and pret-" Danny stopped himself and they both started blushing again. Just then, the baby started to cry even harder. "Okay, now we really need to change its diaper."

They finally got the flour baby to stop crying and slumped down onto Danny's bed. "Man being a parent is hard!" Danny said.

"Yea I guess, but now that's it 'sleeping' we can just relax and hang out together. I'm glad Tetslaf paired us together, we make half-decent flour parents together," Sam said smiling.

"Maybe one day we'll be fully-decent parents together," Danny said laughing. Sam stopped smiling and looked at Danny in surprise, eyes wide and cheeks flaming red. Danny realized what he'd said. "Uh, well, you know, um..."

They both sat in uncomfortable silence after what Danny had said.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about what I said, what I really meant was just that we'll be good parents some day, and together as in like, friends who are good parents in their own respect, not necessarily together as in _together _together, cause I know how that could be confusing with the way I said it and-"

"Danny, I get it. You don't have to be sorry. That's a long way from now; we never know what's going to happen in five or ten years."

"What are you saying Sam?"

"N-nothing. Just forget it," she said. "We'd better be quiet, or the baby's going to wake up."

Danny got in close to the side of Sam's head. "So we should be close like this so we're whispering and being extra quiet then?" Sam blushed and turned a deep scarlet while Danny smirked. "While I'm this close, I might as well do something I've wanted to try for a while..."

Sam went rigid as Danny pulled her waist closer and kissed her cheek.

"Danny... what are you doing?" Sam asked, not moving a muscle.

"Like I said, something I've wanted to do for a while. I also wanted to say that I like you a lot Sam. More than just as your best friend."

Sam paused, looking at her best friend in disbelief. He was staring down at their hands, scared to see Sam's reaction. "Danny, I umm... You do? Wow, that's a relief. Does this mean you'll stop gawking at Paulina?"

"Way to ruin the moment Sam," he said, frowning. She smiled and put her hands on his and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, the baby is 'asleep' and your parents and Jazz aren't home. So there is no one around us right now," she said, looking into his eyes.

He took the opportunity and leaned in for a kiss. It was just a simple one, but the minute he pulled away, she pulled him back in for a heated, passionate kiss. After a few minutes of this, they looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

"I guess it took us long enough," Sam said.

Danny put his index finger on her lip then winked and kissed her, hard. He slowly worked her shirt off over her head so he could take in her topless beauty. He never got to see her this way, because even though she wore crop tops all the time, she never wore a bathing suit that showed her stomach or much of her cleavage. He never realized how big and beautiful his best friend was. He guessed she was around a C-cup and with her tiny waist, it made them look even bigger. Her being a Goth was good. The pale skin suited her perfectly but wasn't ghost like contrasted with her dark hair.

Sam took this opportunity to remove the ghost boy's shirt as well. She noticed that months of ghost hunting had really filled him out, something his typical baggy white and red shirt did not do justice to. His messy hair was falling perfect and that smile, the smile that was reserved for his best friends only, was worn that moment, but slightly different, considering the situation.

He pulled her into a kiss once again, this one hungry and filled with lust, lust for his best friend. She returned it, equally as passionately, both of them making up for all the time they had been denying their feelings for each other, despite the constant teasing by their peers and best friend, Tucker. Their hands roamed around each other's bodies, exploring places they never experienced with the opposite sex. Danny looped his arms around Sam's back and pulled her bra through her body after he turned it intangible. He could feel her smile slightly at the action, but his hands immediately moved to her chest, making her moan in pleasure and surprise.

"Shh Sam, the baby, remember?" he whispered, playing softly with her right nipple, and then moving to suck on the left one. Sam tried hard to muffle her moans but let one or two out when Danny hit the right spot. She no longer cared for the baby. It could cry for hours as long as this was going on. She had strong feelings for Danny, and wasn't going to let some stupid flour sack ruin the alone time they seldom got.

"Danny, wha-what are you d-doing?" she said between gasps as he moved his hand up under her skirt.

"For the amount of times you've work skirts and we've fought ghosts where you've been carried off, I've never seen your underwear. We've been friends for years and I haven't even seen them in your room, so I'd like to know what kind of panties you wear," he said and his eyes widened as he looked at them. For her very Goth clothing and way of life, she was wearing bright blue panties with pink strawberries on them. "And now I can see why. They are very cute."

"Stop! Stop making fun of my underwear," she said trying to pull her skirt back down. Danny would not let her however, and proceeded to rub from the little pink bow at the front all the way down to her sensitive spot. She let out another very audible gasp causing Danny to grin in satisfaction. Sam was simply remembering the nights she spent alone, touching there herself, imagining it was Danny, and now that it was him, she was wetter than ever before. He could feel that through her underwear and continued to rub her there with one hand, the other still roaming her chest while kissing her passionately. It was almost too much for her to handle, but she kept herself from letting go.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before she came, she flipped herself and Danny over so she was now on top of him, stopping his touching so she had a moment to catch her breath. "My turn," she said and straddled him, her panties so wet, they left a small wet spot on Danny's jeans. Neither of them seemed to care at that moment and Sam removed his pants careful not to touch his now rock hard member, leaving that for afterwards. "I'd like to say the same thing you said to me, but I've seen your underwear countless times. You need to invest in a better belt. Although since you've got better control of your ghost powers, it's been happening a lot less unfortunately."

She took that opportunity where Danny was laughing at what she said to grab onto his cock which made him let out a loud moan. Like Sam, Danny had often spent nights wondering what it would be like for her to touch him like this. To him, it was better than he had ever imagined. She continued to stroke it while he writhed underneath her touch, playing with her nipples. She looked at Danny with an evil grin and the next thing he knew he had almost come just from Sam putting her mouth on it. She let her tongue flick around his head and he could barely take it. He flipped her around so her head was still down there but they were in the 69 position. Sam's mind went blank as Danny roamed around her with his tongue and her instincts took over. She could feel the build up and with one last lick she came with a loud moan, body trembling with the aftershocks. Danny licked her a couple more times and she shuddered with each of them.

"I can't wait any longer Danny," she purred bringing her face up to his, lips crashing down on his. "Please Danny?"

Danny knew exactly what she wanted and he pulled her leg over his so she was straddling him. He rolled a condom on so quickly, she had wondered where he had pulled it from. He had been ready for this moment for months. He aligned himself up with her hole and teased her by prodding a couple times. She glared at him, obviously not happy with what he was doing so with one last prod, he finally eased her onto him. She winced for a second, crying out in pain not used to the size since all she had ever used were her fingers, but after that, she felt nothing but pleasure. Danny stopped, looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Did I do something?"

"Well, you looked pained for a second, and I know that often happens, but you aren't bleeding. Does that mean..." Danny trailed off looking upset.

"Bleeding doesn't happen every first time. Sometimes it breaks because of little things like sports or other reasons. Mine broke a few years ago, but I am one hundred percent still a virgin. Well, until about 30 seconds ago," she said smiling. Danny breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "You ready then?" Sam nodded, so he started to move.

Both of them were in a state of bliss, feeling like they were on cloud nine. "Oh my god Sam, you're so tight, holy fuck."

"Danny... I had no i-idea you were th-this b-big. Jesus Christ." Danny bounced Sam up and down his shaft, listening to her gasping and getting harder with each beautiful noise that came out of her mouth. He stopped and flipped her over so he was on top, giving her a break. She looked into his eyes, with love and lust. He thrust in her and she cried out with pleasure, setting the flour baby off that they had both forgotten about. Sam sighed and was about to get up when Danny stopped her froze the baby with his ice powers. She shrugged and forgot all about the fake baby, losing herself again in the rhythm of Danny's thrusts. He pulled her legs above his arms, giving him a better angle, which she had no objections and continued to grow louder with pleasure.

"Oh my fucking god Danny... I'm gonna cum, holy shit holy shit!" Sam cried.

"Just hold on another second Sam, I'm-GRAH! SAM!" Danny never finished what he was saying because at that moment both of them came simultaneously, Danny slumping into Sam's body. They lay there for a few minutes, calming themselves down after their heated sex, before Danny slowly pulled out of Sam, and she winced as he did because of her sensitivity.

"Hey Sam?" Danny asked looking over at her.

"Yes Danny?" she replied smiling at him.

"I know this is the number one worst time to ever say this, and I've been told a million times not to do it after sex but... I love you."

"Agreed. It is a bad time to say that after sex," she said, smile fading. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled again. "But I love you too."

"Guess we should thaw the baby out so we don't fail, huh?" Danny said motioning to the sack of flower with a happy face.

"You're probably right. We're going to be great parents one day aren't we?" She said laughing.

"Yes, we will. Maybe even to the same children."Danny said stroking Sam's face with his thumb.

"Maybe even to the same children..." Sam repeated with a giggle.

"You're cute when you giggle."

"You're cute all the time. Now we should probably get dressed before your parents or sister comes home."

Danny nodded and started to get up, but not before Sam pulled him down for another kiss. They smiled at each other and while they were getting up, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sam panicked, but Danny remained calm, pulling her in close to him kissing her, and right as the footsteps made it to the top of the stairs, Danny turned them both invisible.

"Danny?" Jazz said turning the corner and poking her head into his room. Danny and Sam held their breath as Jazz looked right at them, and noticed the frozen flour baby. She didn't notice the clothes spread across the room as she walked over to the table it was sitting on. "What the heck did he do? Danny?! Why is there a frozen sack of flour in your room? Danny!" and she stormed off to look for him.

Both Danny and Sam sighed, and Danny quickly and quietly shut the door. "We'd better hurry before she comes back," he said. Sam nodded and they proceeded to get dressed. "Sam, your hair." Danny said and Sam looked in the mirror and flattened it out.

The two of them sat down on his bed, him quickly thawing the baby out who was now silent and they fell asleep with the flour sac lying in between them, not telling anyone what 'excellent' parents they had been that day.


End file.
